


Gimme the News

by robotsnchicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Patient Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Examinations, dean winchester has a medical kink, some spoilers not listed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: Dr. Novak crosses his arms and glares at Dean from across the room. “If you think there’s a foreign object lodged in your rectum then I suggest you go to the emergency room so they can take an x-ray and properly address the situation.”Dean sucks his lower lip in and then releases it into a pout. “Aw c'mon doc. I've got a ten dollar copay here. If I go to the hospital I'm looking at a couple hundred minimum.” He spends some time admiring the strong length of the doctor's hands. “Besides I'd much rather have my favorite doctor’s fingers in me than some stranger at the ER.”





	Gimme the News

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for thedumbscientist who shares some of my favorite kinks.  
> (I'm also using this to fill the patient/caregiver space on my deanandcasbingo card)  
> Thanks go to Shannon Kind for the excellent beta!
> 
> See the end notes for spoilers if you have any worries about this being dubcon or such.

Dean pulls at the hem of his paper gown, the air conditioning raising goosebumps on his exposed legs. He wouldn't have undressed so quickly if he'd known the doctor was going to be delayed.

Right as he's contemplating putting his pants back on, the door flies open and the doctor walks in. “Sorry about the wait. My scribe will be here shortly — Dean?”

Dean flutters his eyelashes. “Hello, Dr. Novak.”

The doctor's eyes narrow. “When Meg told me Mr. Winchester was waiting for me in room two I assumed she meant Sam. What are you doing here?” His brow furrows as he takes in Dean's state of undress. “Is something wrong?”

Dean bites his lip and squirms on the table, paper rustling around his hips. “I think I lost a toy.”

Dr. Novak blinks once but his voice comes out remarkably even. “Excuse me?”

“I think I might have lost a sex toy up my ass,” Dean says, enunciating each word.

Dr. Novak’s nostrils flare twice and Dean counts each subconscious movement as a victory. There’s an interminably drawn out moment when the tension grows sharp enough to cut and Dean is certain that he is about to be thrown out. Instead, the good doctor pokes his head out the door and practically snarls, “Tell Hannah I won't be needing her assistance for this appointment.” Dean's blood thrums in anticipation as he's pretty sure he just won the whole goddamn war.

The doctor doesn't tell Dean to bend over and grab his ankles though, dashing Dean’s hopes. Instead he crosses his arms and glares at Dean from across the room. “If you think there’s a foreign object lodged in your rectum then I suggest you go to the emergency room so they can take an x-ray and properly address the situation.”

Dean sucks his lower lip in and then releases it into a pout. “Aw c'mon doc. I've got a ten dollar copay here. If I go to the hospital I'm looking at a couple hundred minimum.” He spends some time admiring the strong length of the doctor's hands. “Besides I'd much rather have my favorite doctor’s fingers in me than some stranger at the ER.”

A muscle in the doctor's jaw clenches and Dean wonders if he's pushed too far. He swallows and is about to apologise when the snap of latex gloves sends a wave of heat to his dick. 

“Remove your boxers and lay on your side on the table.” There’s steel in his tone and Dean’s dick perks right up at the no nonsense tone of voice. 

“You’ve got it, Doc!” Dean had hoped for stirrups but he'll take what he can get. 

Cas sighs and pulls supplies out of the cabinets. “What exactly am I looking for here? Can you explain the situation?”

“Well you see, I’ve been real horny and real lonely lately, my man’s been coming home late, has hardly any time for me at all —”

“Dean.” There’s a clear warning in Dr. Novak’s voice as he returns and tears open the packet of lubricant.

“ — and I was just feeling so horny. So I went and got my biggest toy —” 

“ _Dean_.” This time it’s less threat and more plea. “This is highly inappropriate. You do realize that these doors do not lock. Anyone could come in and see —” he breaks off.

“See what, doc? You’re just giving me an exam like I asked. Besides, everyone knows better than to walk into a room when the little patient flag thing is up.”

There’s another sigh behind him and what sounds suspiciously like a prayer for strength before Dr. Novak says, “Pull your knees up to your chest. As far as they will go.”

Dean happily complies, his cock already hard and weeping as he curls himself into a ball to give the doctor better access. “So anyway, I was just going to town, but you know toys just don’t beat the real thing.”

Dr. Novak’s glove covered finger finally presses against Dean’s rim, and is sucked right in, sliding to the base with zero resistance. Dean wasn’t kidding when he said he was using his biggest toy.

“Christ.” It’s low and breathy and Dean’s pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear him. 

“Everything okay back there, doctor?” Dean asks cheerily.

There’s a pause as Dr. Novak takes a shaky breath. “Just fine.” He probes Dean’s rectal walls, his opposite hand pushing on Dean’s lower abdomen, professional veneer back in place. Every oh-so-professional touch still sends frissions of pleasure through Dean and he can't help but push back. 

“Stop that.” Dr. Novak's other hand leaves Dean's abdomen to firmly grip Dean's hip, holding him in place and doing absolutely nothing to diminish Dean's erection. “Everything feels right so far, and I don’t see how you could lose a toy so large.”

“Well that’s the part I was getting to. Even though the dildo was so big, it still wasn’t doing it for me. So I had a bright idea and I grabbed this vibrating cock ring.”

Cas’ hands stop moving. “Please tell me you didn't.”

Dean wiggles in place, trying to get the doctor's fingers back where he wants them. “Well it's not like there was anyone else around to put it to use.”

The doctor's gives him a very unprofessional pinch on his right ass cheek. “Enough. And you're sure the ring remained inside?”

“That's the thing. I fell into a bit of a sex coma after and when I woke up I couldn't find the ring anywhere.”

Dr. Novak sighs under his breath and steps back. “Alright, roll onto your back and slide to the end of the table.”

Dean doesn't bother hiding the grin on his face or the massive erection he's sporting. “Whatever you say, doc.” He slides down until his ass cheeks are basically hanging off the table and slips his feet into the stirrups the doctor pulls out. He shivers, unsure if it's from anticipation or the chill of the metal.

Dr. Novak seems to assume the latter, apologizing and laying a paper sheet over Dean while steadfastly ignoring the tent Dean’s cock makes under the sheet. The sheet blocks Dean's view of the doctor though and that won't do, so once Cas is in position Dean pushes it off and lets it slide to the floor.

Dr. Novak looks up at him but doesn't say anything about it, returning his attention to the matter at hand. “I’m going to use a proctoscope to get a better view and see if I can find the object.”

Dean’s toes curl as the slick metal breeches his rim. His breath comes in revealing shudders as the speculum clicks again and again, stretching him wider. 

“You okay up there?”

Dean feels like he’s being electrocuted, his skin tingling and trembling with sensation. He’s deliciously exposed, his dick smearing precome all over his stomach and his ass stretched open wide for anyone who walks in to see. He can’t resist propping himself up to take in the full picture, the way Dr. Novak is sitting so patiently and seriously between his thighs. There are signs of wear on the good doctor though, beads of sweat forming at his hairline and above his upper lip. As he continues to sit there unmoving, Dean remembers that he’s waiting for an answer. “Yes,” Dean groans, “I’m good.”

Dr. Novak’s eyes drop to Dean’s leaking cock before skittering away again as he mutters, “I’ll bet.”

He cranks the speculum open one final click, causing Dean to moan and bear down helplessly. There’s something profoundly intimate about having himself literally pried open for someone else to look inside and he’s nearly overcome by the strange thrill of it.

Dr. Novak clears his throat, but it still comes out thready and tense. “I’m not seeing anything in here. Are you sure that you lost the ring?” 

Dean let’s the words wash over him. He’s feeling blissed out and euphoric, wondering if he can convince Dr. Novak to open the speculum any wider. A sharp pinch to his inner thigh drags him from his high.

“I’m serious, Dean. If you really think you lost the vibe up there you need to go to the hospital because it is out of my reach.”

Dean blinks his way back to reality and smiles apologetically. “On second thought, I’m pretty sure I did see that ring on the bed after all.”

Dr. Novak looks at him flatly before shaking his head. “You are insufferable. I can’t believe —” he trails off and shakes his head again as he slowly removes the speculum.

Dean spends a moment bemoaning it’s loss then flutters his lashes at him. “While you’re there…” he trails off.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Novak’s cheeks flush with either anger or embarrassment.

“I just meant I’m overdue for a prostate exam.”

Dr. Novak glares up at him. “You’re under forty and you have no family history of cancer. You don’t need one.”

“Please doc? It’ll make me feel so much better. Otherwise I’m gonna worry.” 

There’s another stretch of silence and then the tearing sound for another lube packet. Dean’s entire body tingles with anticipation.

“I’m going to use a finger to feel for general condition and any irregularities.” His finger pushes in in one long, smooth glide that has Dean sighing happily. He doesn’t waste time feeling around, instead he zeroes in directly on Dean’s prostate and begins palpating it. “Everything feels fine, Dean.”

Dean’s achingly hard, his cock dripping onto his stomach and twitching with every press of the doctor’s finger. He gives in and wraps a hand around his cock, hoping he’s not making a mistake. He probably only needs a few strokes to get off. “Can you double check?” he asks, strained and panting. 

Dr. Novak’s eyes snap up and widen. He swallows but doesn’t remove his finger, instead pressing in, firm and steady. Dean gasps and quickens his strokes, thumb spreading precome in a teasing massage over the head of his cock. Another forceful press against his prostate and Dean is undone, biting his other hand to stifle his cries as he jerks and shudders on the examination table, ass clenching around the doctor’s finger. 

As his orgasm subsides, he lets go of his cock and melts bonelessly against the table, sighing as the doctor removes his finger. Gentle hands clean the mess off of Dean’s stomach and remove his feet from the stirrups before helping him scoot back on the table. Dean blinks up at the doctor with a hazy smile. “Told you this would be fun.”

Cas shakes his head at him, but he’s smiling. “You better get dressed. These doors really don’t lock.” 

Dean groans and sits up, wishing he could bask in the afterglow. “Meg knows better than to walk in.”

“Yes, but Hannah doesn’t.” Cas softens his voice and says, “I’m sorry I’ve been working so much.” 

“It’s okay. I just miss you.” Dean punctuates his sentence by pulling his husband down into a kiss.

Cas returns the kiss and then some, sliding his tongue along Dean’s and sending tiny flickers of interest to Dean’s spent cock. When Cas pulls back they are both breathless and smiling. 

Cas hands Dean his clothes and then pecks him on the lips again. “I need to get going but I promise I’ll be home for dinner tonight.”

“Okay babe.” 

After Cas leaves Dean dresses and steps out only to be shoved back in by Meg. “Dude, what the hell, Meg?”

“Don’t play innocent with me.” She shoves a bottle of bleach into his hands. “You can clean the damn room yourself.”

Dean takes the bottle from her meekly and steps back inside. It’s only fair after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Dean and Cas are married.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. The rebloggable link is available on my tumblr [ Here! ](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/post/182989282465/read-gimme-the-news-on-ao3-rating-explicit-word)


End file.
